The present invention relates to an infrared heater, compliant with the ATEX standard, i.e. directive 94/9/EC of the European Union for the regulation of equipment intended for use in areas at risk of explosion.
Infrared heaters comprise at least one bulb capable of transmitting radiation in the field of the infrared wavelength (therefore typically comprised between 700 nm and 1 mm), with a power that currently reaches a maximum of 4 kW. The bulb is placed frontally to a reflector that is enclosed in a cap of material suitable for resisting both thermal stresses and those caused by the environment in which the appliance is placed, therefore able to withstand high temperatures and with a low coefficient of heat transmission. The cap is tightly closed frontally by a lid, normally in glass-ceramic, also resistant to high temperatures. In practice the entire appliance is airtight, so that the infrared bulb is located in an airtight chamber, to prevent any external explosive mixtures from coming into contact with the internal electrical components.
The Applicant has found that with infrared bulbs with high power, for example 2 kW or 4 kW, an increase in the internal pressure is caused due to the increase in temperature, which in some cases causes the explosion of the glass lid, with obvious disadvantages.